marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles Vol 1 45
Morph grabs her with two giant hands and smashes deep into the ground, burying them both in a pile of rubble. As Mimic tries to land a Wolverine-clawed, Colossus-metal-encased punch to Hyperion's face, the claws shatter, and Hyperion crushes his hand like tin foil, explaining his back story. Just then, Blink teleports Sasquatch about 50 feet above Hyperion, and she lands a punch to his head, with help from gravity. Nocturne steps out of Heather's body, and she lies down to heal. Talia, along with Blink and Gambit start attacking Hyperion, and he starts throwing gigantic hunks of concrete and steel at them, still on fire from Firestar's last energies. Gambit is knocked down, and Hyperion heads for Blink. Nocturne jumps on his shoulder, sending hex bolts into his head, but he grabs her by the neck and flings her away. He fires an eye-blast at her, and she turns the 'pointy rock' into a portal, blinking the blast at his back, and causing him to not be able to feel his legs. Gambit gets up above him, and with one final blow, stabs Hyperion in the back with Magik's Soulsword, charged with energy. They are seemingly vaporized. The Exiles regroup, and civilians help Morph out of the rubble, which seems to have killed Ms. Marvel. As Morph surveys the damage, amused by the fact that they've destroyed two New York Cities in a row, the Timebroker appears, telling him that he can go home. He explains that two teams of Reality Jumpers was a mistake, and with psychos mixed in the bunch, the decisions that were made began to be a bit insane as well. Hence the need to kill off some of the agents. He slips and says: He claims 'We' was a slip of the collective-subconscious tongue, and further explains that Morph's reality has been repaired, and he can go home. Morph declines, explaining that this team is his family now, and he could never leave them. The Timebroker fades away. As Morph catches up with the team, he forgives Mimic for the accident that killed Sunfire, and they hug, agreeing that they're more like brothers than friends. The Exiles spend the next 24 hours recuperating in an abandoned apartment, watching the news talk all about the mysterious strangers who saved their planet, and falling asleep before the next adventure arrives. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Former Exiles ** ** ** ** * Former Weapon X Members ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * (Weapon X/Exile Standoff Reality) ** , Items: * Two Talluses, one Weapon X's, one Exiles' * Magik's Soulsword Vehicles: * | ReleaseDate = 4-7-2004 | Solicit = The Exiles don’t have time to celebrate Blink’s return… because the fate of an entire world is at stake, and it’s their job to save it. Who survives the ordeal? | Notes = ; giant fists; big over-sized teeth; , with an M where the S goes; giant hands; a }} | Trivia = * All of the advertisements for Coca Cola, Pepsi, Samsung, etc are removed from the backgrounds here. It's possible they were no longer allowed to draw the trademarks after the last issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}